If Not You
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Jou's realizing his feelings towards a certain hot CEO, and decides to act on them. What'll come of this action?-I suck at summaries. Shounen-ai S/J, mild swearing, songfic to 'If Not You' by JoDee Messina. Please r/r! *falls asleep* ~~


If Not You  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I'm gonna be short but not too sweet on this. I have about seven stories going at the moment, and I'm just hoping to finish at least one tonight. Hopefully this one.  
  
Beelze-Someone's grouchy.  
  
*throws a fireball at him* Shut. Up. This story is a Seto/Jou fic, done to the song 'If Not You' by JoDee Messina. *sprays a can of IDAWMIAC*  
  
Dark Magician-*pops up* Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, If Not You, or her muses. This fic contains YAOI, Seto/Jou, and some swearing, so if you don't like it, GO AWAY!  
  
At least I'm not the only one in a bad mood. Onto the fic...*waves a flag*  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thinking  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
  
If Not You  
Jou was lying in the grass at the park, eyes closed, hands behind his head. Although one would think this to be a pleasnt way to spend a Saturday afternoon, it wasn't for our favorite puppy.  
  
Normally, he'd enjoy doing something like this. But not today. Oh no, he'd found out something yesterday at school. Something that he hated, but new was true.  
  
He loved Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~I'll admit, I can be hard to please  
Now and then I disagree just to disagree~*~  
  
But he couldn't help it! And who could? Those icy eyes, that evil smirk, and to top it off, a damn fine body!  
  
~*~There are times I want what I want 'cause I want it  
There are things I don't know I have when I've got 'em~*~  
  
The young businessman was hot, smart, rich, and obviously could care a lot, seeing how he was with Mokuba. Basically the perfect guy, though he could use a sense of humor.  
  
~*~But when I look at you I ask myself  
How could there be somebody else~*~  
  
Even though it had scared him at first, Jou could handle this. Sure, if he ever revealed his feelings to Seto, he'd probably get his heart broken. Feeling as if it had been run over by a stampede of...dogs.  
  
But still, if he had to risk it, he had to risk it. In books and movies and songs, hidden love might sound romantic, but it could hurt a lot if you didn't tell the person you loved that you loved them!  
  
It would be a weird coupling, Seto and Jou. Enemies turned lovers.  
  
'Somethin' right outta one a Shizuka's romance novels,' Jou thought to himself, snorting.  
  
~*~If not you-who  
Is ever going to make me happy  
If not love-what  
Is it I feel for you  
If I search the world  
Over, under, still I wonder  
Who would I be looking for-  
Yeah, who  
If not you~*~  
  
One would think that it'd be impossible for Jou to be in love with Seto, seeing as how the tall young man always teased Jou with the whole puppy thing.  
  
But Jou liked to think on the brighter side for that. It could just be the Seto was calling him by a pet name, but covering it up by pretending to be insulting Jou by it.  
  
Hope springs eternal!  
  
~*~When I'm stuck and feel locked up, you turn the key  
You minimize all of my insecurities~*~  
  
Sure, he could be wrong about all of that, but you had to look on the bright side of things! Yami told Yugi that he loved him, and they got together. And so did Bakura and Ryou and Malik and Marik.  
  
If they could, then why couldn't he and Seto?  
  
~*~You always seem to know what I need when I need it  
And when I say I need only you...believe it~*~  
  
The blonde opened his eyes, staring at the clouds. There weren't many that day, just enough to keep you cool while not being too cloudy with promises of storms. It was indeed a perfect day.  
  
'A perfect day for a lotta things...' Jou thought to himself, a plan coming in his mind.  
  
'Could I do it? It's possible, but could I take dat chance? Eh, why the hell not?' Jou decided. Might as well take a risk with the chance of a good outcome.  
  
~*~Of all the many mysteries yet to come  
I've solved the most important one~*~  
  
Jou got up, and took off at a fast pace, running all around town, looking for something. He went to the different cafes, saw a lot of the type of thing he was looking for, but not the one.  
  
He looked at the other parks, different stores, all around. And yet he couldn't find what he was looking for.  
  
"Hey, Jou! How's it going, pal?" Honda asked him, running up beside the panting blonde.  
  
"Ever tried to find somethin', but ya just can't? That's what's happenning now. Right when I really don't need it ta be!" Jou replied, stopping. Not even puppies could run forever.  
  
"Well, good luck with it! I hafta get somewhere. Later!" Honda called as he ran in one direction.  
  
'Life is so unfair!' Jou thought to himself as he started up the search again.  
  
~*~If not you-who  
Is ever going to make me happy  
If not love-what  
Is it I feel for you  
If I search the world  
Over, under, still I wonder  
Who would I be looking for-  
Yeah, who  
If not you~*~  
  
After another half hour of looking, Jou was about to give up. But alas, he found it. Figures that when he was about to give up, he'd find the prize.  
  
~*~There are times I want what I want 'cause I want it  
There are things I don't know I have when I've got 'em  
But when I look at you I ask myself  
How could there be somebody else~*~  
  
Jou took a deep breath, calming his racing nerves.  
  
'No need ta screw it up, Jou,' he thought to himself, straightening out his shirt.  
  
After another deep breathe, he walked up to the one he'd been searching for awhile, 'bout an hour. He was alone, typing on his laptop.  
  
Jou walked up to Seto, grabbed his jacket's collar and starting pulling him out the door.  
  
"What?! Hey! Stop it, mutt!" Seto ordered, grabbing his laptop as he saw that his words went on deaf ears.  
  
He sighed heavily, then allowed himself to be dragged. The puppy wasn't going to listen to him even if he screamed loud enough to be heard in Brazil.  
  
The two reached a secluded area, absolutely no one in sight. Perfect for Jou's plan.  
  
"What did you drag me out here for-" Seto started to say, but was cut off as Jou smashed his lips against the young businessman's.  
  
At first, Seto was so startled that he dropped his laptop. But he finally gained his mind back and grabbed the puppy dog. He returned the kiss with equal passion, possibly even more.  
  
The two stayed that way for a couple of minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. They kissed each other relentlessly, tongues dueling inside one another's mouths.  
  
When they finally had to break apart for air, Seto looked down at Jou.  
  
"You do know that after this, you're mine, right?" Seto smirked at the blonde.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any otha way," Jou replied, smiling.  
  
~*~If not you, if not you-who~*~  
  
------@The End@------  
  
Okay. I liked that one. I'm very proud of it. Long, um, long, and, uh, long? Eh, it was fun. Except that I had to type all the lyrics, instead of saving them off the internet. Take long, it did. But I'm still proud of it! *huggles fic* Please review! Please? Or if ya dun wanna review, send me an e-mail! ChibiChaosLuver@netscape.net. I check it once a day if I can. Oh, and sorry if Jou's accent sucked. I *hate* doing accents. 


End file.
